<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepover time by moonsbabhy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728587">sleepover time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbabhy/pseuds/moonsbabhy'>moonsbabhy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Talon Saga - Julie Kagawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, ember and lexi, ember and lexi having a sleepover, i just want ember to be happy man, thats all - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbabhy/pseuds/moonsbabhy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ember and lexi having a sleepover</p>
<p>not canon i just wanted to write something fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepover time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this is my first little fanfic, and its about talon because i am .. obsessed. <br/>nothing big - not anything happens in this really, i just wanted to write something cute from the first book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I yawned, feeling the sun stream through the partially open shutters on the window. Birds chirped outside, and I could hear the ocean waves in the distance. Looking beside me, Lexi was stretched out on her king-sized bed underneath the pink comforter. Feeling a smile tug on my lips, I reached out to feel for my phone. Grabbing the cool mobile, I tapped the screen. Blearily staring at it, I barely registered the numbers. 6:30 AM. Sighing, I knew I had woken myself early in the habit to train with Scary Talon Lady. Except for the fact that it was a Saturday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ember, you’re already awake?” I heard Lexi mumble from across the giant bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, surprisingly.” replying in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Lex rolled out of bed. I raised my arms above my head again, and stared at Lexi. </span>
  <span>“You really think I’m getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?” Lexi laughed and threw a pillow at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, unless you don’t want pancakes.” I shook my head, ignoring my rumbling stomach. Okay, maybe I should get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the carpeted hallway, I made it to the kitchen. I was still surprised at how big her house was, even though I had lived in reasonably nice houses all my life too. The thing that made Lexi different was that her family had bought this house with their money, not a giant multi-million dollar corporation. I dragged my thoughts away from Talon, reminding myself that I was in fun company and it was not the time to be cynical about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi was already getting out the ingredients and had started baking. I licked my lips in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Ember…” Lexi started, staring at me over a bowl of pancake mix. “Has GBB talked to you since he stared at you the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I winced. Riley, or GBB as Lex had nicknamed him, had talked to me. Multiple times. I wasn’t going to tell her that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, only the time at the Smoothie Hut. You know, him being a creep and all.” I stammered at the start, trying not to reveal anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Forgot about that.” Lexi stood still for a second, chewing on her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex.” She flinched and looked back at me. “Pancakes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She grinned at me, and dipped her finger in the mixture, before running at me and spreading it onto my cheek. Shouting at her, I reached over to the bowl and covered my own finger with batter. Chasing each other around the kitchen, my worries went away for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My phone buzzed on the dining table next to me. My mouth full of sweet pancakes, I chewed quickly and swallowed before checking the new message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DANTE: Where are you? [11:35PM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DANTE: Ember, come home. Liam is going to go crazy. [11:45PM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DANTE: Ember! Come on, it’s almost curfew. [11:50PM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DANTE: Tweedle-dee, I’m worried about you. Please come home. [1:23AM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DANTE: Where are you? I’m going to get in so much trouble. Why aren’t you home? [7:21AM]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. I had forgotten to tell Liam that I was sleeping over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sending a quick apology to Dante, I tried to ignore the gnawing guilt that was growing in my stomach. Lexi noticed that I was nervous and asked what was up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m… I just forgot to tell my uncle that I was staying over here, and he’s bursting a blood vessel stressing over me.” I smiled at Lexi, trying to seem nonchalant about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex, it’s fine. I sent him a message explaining.” lying through my teeth, Lexi nodded and looked back down at her pancakes. I did the same, shovelling the maple covered sweetness into my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you two shut up? I was trying to sleep in.” A very tired Calvin groaned and walked into the kitchen, immediately going to the fridge to get the juice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi smiled at me and winked. Maybe she had done this on purpose. I bit back a grin. I wish Summer never had to end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi so if you could leave a review or kudos that would be amazing &lt;33</p>
<p>thank you if you read this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>